Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 9x + 7$, $ CT = 115$, and $ JT = 8x + 6$, Find $JT$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {9x + 7} + {8x + 6} = {115}$ Combine like terms: $ 17x + 13 = {115}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 17x = 102$ Divide both sides by $17$ to find $x$ $ x = 6$ Substitute $6$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 8({6}) + 6$ Simplify: $ {JT = 48 + 6}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 54}$